


𝓖𝓸𝓷𝓮 ❁

by Imin_alot_offandoms69



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Abusive Neil Hargrove, Dead Billy Hargrove, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kidnapping, Lesbian Maxine "Max" Mayfield, M/M, Maxine "Max" Mayfield Needs a Hug, Neil Hargrove Being an Asshole, Rape, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 10:34:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27969143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imin_alot_offandoms69/pseuds/Imin_alot_offandoms69
Summary: "Max's dead"ORHow is the party going to react when Max commits suicide?- ASequel: Max?
Relationships: Eleven | Jane Hopper/Maxine "Max" Mayfield, Jonathan Byers/Nancy Wheeler, Will Byers/Mike Wheeler
Comments: 36
Kudos: 28





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger warning!!! 
> 
> Self harm  
> Child abuse  
> Child neglect  
> Suicide

_Dear The party,_

_I'm sorry. I don't wanna make this worse than it is. I get it, its shitty. Believe me I know that. We're supposed to go through this together. You guys keep treating me like I don't belong. You might not know this but I had no one back home. No one wanted to be friends with the "weird lesbian" and you guys ignoring me and leaving me out hurts. You aren't the only people that lost someone that day. I lost my brother but no one seemed to care. I hid everything for you! I had to pretend that everythings ok. But guess what! Its fucking not. When I first came, Mike didn't want me. Wanted me gone. But guess what Mike you got your wish. Have fun!_

_I'm coming Billy._

_\- Max_

***

Lucas looked at Mike who had tears in his eyes. "D-did you guys get your own too?" Dustin and Lucas nodded at him. "We need to call El and Will, I don't think they know yet." Dusting held his letter tightly. Mike walked to the phone and dialed the number he knew by heart.

_Ring. Ring. R-_

"Hello?" Mike looked to his friends, tears forming in his eyes. "El?" Shes gonna be crushed. "Hey Mike! I miss you," Mike smiled to himself. He quickly frowned, remembering why he called. "I miss you too. El theres something I need to tell you something."

"Is everything ok?" She was getting worried. What if the monsters were back? What if Hopper came back? What if-

**"Max's dead."**

As soon as she heard those two words, she broke down. Mike could hear his girlfriend sobbing and talking to someone next to her. It's most likely Will. "Hey Mike."

Mike knew Will. Knew the sound of his voice when he was trying to hide his sadness. "Will it's okay to cry," Mike was becoming concerned. Sure, Will tended to hide his feelings after everything that's happened, but sometimes he just needed to let go.

"Do her parents know?" He was ignoring his feelings.

"We saw her mom earlier when we went to her house. She gave us the notes Will. Said they couldn't find Max's body."

"What do you mean they didn't find her body?"

"In her moms note she wrote its gonna be impossible to find her body. She said shes not gonna be in Hawkins. We all thought she ran away but when we went to her room. I-I don't even know where she got these things Will! There were drugs and alchohol! Ropes and blades. How did we not notice? How did I not notice?!"

Mike could feel the tears rolling down his cheeks. He felt guilty. Felt like he could've helped her. It's too late, shes gone. Theres nothing they can do about it.

"When's the funeral?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clues. So so many clues. They're just dumb enough to not notice.

_Dear Mike,_

Oh shit.

_You never liked me._

That's not true!

_You didn't want anything to do with me. Didn't want me in your party. Don't deny it, everyone knows._

I'm sorry Max.

_Whatever. Doesn't matter now. I use to love Cali you know?_

You lived there of course you like it.

_Loved seeing the water. It was calming._

Why is she talking about California?

_First time I cut myself was in Cali._

Oh shit...

_Yeah. Oh shit's right._

Mike looked around. How did she?

_Your predictable Mike. Anyways. Right after I ran. Ran as far as my little legs could take me. It was right after my mom met Neil. I hated him. I still do. He's horrible. I ended up at the beach. Then my mom decided to get married to that fucking asshole. And we moved to this shit hole. It was my fault anyways._

How? What could you have done Max, you were a child!

_I never saw the beach again. Cutting turned into a release I guess. I really miss California. I was hoping I could've taken you guys. Now that'll never happen._

Mike chuckled a bit and wiped at his eyes.

_I never hated you. I hope you know that. Maybe in another life we would've been friends. You should go to California. I gave you a postcard. You should go to that beach, one redhead on the entire beach._

What?

_Well this is goodbye. I'll see you Mike. I'm always there. Can't get rid of me that easily._

_\- Max_

***  
"It was the weirdest thing! She was talking about California!"

Lucas looked up at him, "do you think she did it there?"

Mike shook his head, "she knows that would be the second place Lucas. I just don't understand why she doesn't want us to find her body."

"Mike! Theres more on the back," Dustin pointed to the back of the letter.

Mike flipped it around and sighed.

_P.S. tell him you like him! I see the way you look at him Mike. No ones ever looked at me like that before. Go for it before it's too late._

Gosh this girl was crazy.

***

Will and El arrived after an hour. El looked horrible. She looks like she hasn't slept in days. Knowing her, she probably hasn't. Will was hiding his feelings. Boy was he getting better at that.

"I'm gonna miss her," Will was staring at his unopened letter. He was terrified of what the short redhead had to say. El nodded, laying down on the couch. She was staring at a picture. A picture of Max. She knee it was gonna happen eventually. She couldn't save everyone. She couldn't save Max.

***

"Please! Please I just wanna be with my friends!"

"Shut up! I will shoot you I swear to God!"

"Do it you fucking pussy! DO IT PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!"

He brought the gun to her head, putting his finger on the trigger gently. He couldn't. Couldn't bring himself to kill her.

"I fucking knew it."

He walked up the stairs and locked the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oooo clues! So many twists! Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings up. They're noticing it. This all seems a little too weird.

_Dear stalker,_

Never got over that huh?

_Listen. I want you to be happy. You deserve so much better Lucas. Deserve so much better than me._

That's not true. You're perfect Max.

_This is gonna sound really dumb coming from a dead girl but, I'm breaking up with you._

Fuck.

_I was planning on talking to you. I talked with Robin. Turns out I like girls._

Max...

_I know I know. It's wrong. It's not right. Blah blah blah. Who cares?! Girls are hot!_

Lucas smiled at that. They are aren't they?

_Well I'm gonna miss you stalker. Wish I could've taken you to California. We would've had to avoid my dad tho. Hes well hes not sane anymore Lucas. He's scaring me._

Max? Scared? That doesn't sound like her.

_Goodbye Stalker. Thank you for everything._

_\- Max_

***  
"Somethings not right," Lucas was passing all around Mike's basmet. "She said she was scared! Of her Dad! Who lives in a whole different state! And doesn't know where she is!"

He was furious. How did they not notice something was wrong with her?!

"When I was at her house," everyone looked at El in shock. They hadn't heard her speak since well since Mike called her Thursday. Two days ago! It's been two days without Max. "The phone rang. She looked scared. I asked if she was gonna answer it but she said no. I left it alone."

Did Max kill herself to escape what she was scared of?

***

"You're friends got your notes."

"You asshole! I wrote that after Billy died and Will and El left!"

"But you were planning on leaving."

"I was planning on running away! What did you do!"

"They may or may not think your dead."

The girl brought a hand to her mouth, muffling her sobs.

"Now it's just me and you." He pet her head, "no ones taking you away from me ever again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sam Mayfield. Nice person. Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> California. Oh how important it's becoming. Will they put two and two together? Will it be too late?

_Dear Will,_

Hi Max

_I don't think I talk to you much. I'm sorry about that._

It's okay Max.

_I see the way you look at Mike sweetie._

Oh no we are not talking about this.

_Go for it! I'll be cheering you on!_

Thanks Max.

_I wish I so wish I took you to Cali Will. I feel like you would've liked it._

I do too Max.

_The ice cream, the beach, roller coasters. It was amazing. Promise me you'll go one day._

I promise.

_I hope you find someone that'll love you Will. I guess this is goodbye._

_\- Max_

Goodbye. I'll miss you.

***

"We-"

"Will? What's wrong?"

Everyone turned their attention to the crying boy.

"I miss her." He was holding his letter in his hands tightly. El walked over to him and hugged him tightly, letting him cry into her shoulder. Mike went up to them and wrapped then in a bear hug. Lucas did the same. So did Dustin. It felt nice knowing the people you cared about so deeply were there together. It would never be complete without Max.

***

The girl was sitting against the wall, knees pressed against her chest. She wouldn't cry. No never. Never wanting anyone to get that satisfaction.

Her friends thought she was dead. Oh how desperately she wanted to be dead. But for now all she could do is scream. Hopefully he'll answer her. Hopefully he'll pull the trigger for once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are no short cuts in life. She knows that. Maybe if she asks nicely enough, he'll do it for her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tik tik tik. Times running out.

_Dear Dustin,_

_You were weird when I first met you. You and Lucas. Both trying to get my attention. No one did that in Cali._

Really? Why not! Your gorgeous.

_Everyone thought I was weird. I don't know. So stupid. But I came to Hawkins and it was different. No one knew me here. It was ok. I know you liked me Dustin._

Was I that obvious?

_I'm really happy you found Suzie. It seems like she makes you happy. I wish I met her. Could've made sure she didn't hurt our little Dusty-buns heart._

I'm never forgiving Lucas for telling you.

_I'm gonna miss you Dustin. You always knew how to make me laugh._

I miss you too Max.

_Goodbye for now._

_\- Max_

***

"El. You're the last one."

She shook her head. She didn't wanna read it. Not at all. Mike sat next to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"El I really think you should read it. I think it's what Max would've wanted."

She shook her head again, "y-you don't know Max."

Everyone looked at her, confusion in all of their eyes. "El I think we all knew her pretty well."

"Somethings wrong. Max doesn't like saying goodbye."

El was right. Max never really liked letting go. Giving up. Something was wrong. Something was really really wrong.

***

The four almost adults sat in Mike's basement.  
Steve was bouncing his leg, Johnthan was looking at his lap, Nancy was biting her nails, and Robin was staring at the one letter on the table. None of them knew.

"Max killed herself."

"Mike! You don't tell people like that!"

"She what?!"

"Shhh! Somethings wrong. Like seriously wrong. It's like she talking in code. California! The beach! I don't wanna be like this but I don't think shes dead."

"Mike this-"

"I know Lucas! But I- it just it feels off."

"Mike it's been days! Five days! If she did run away-"

"I never said she ran away!"

"Then-"

Everyone looked at El. She shook her head and everyone groaned. Her powers hadn't come back yet.

Nancy looked at her younger brother, "If she keeps mentioning California she could be there." Dumbasses.

"But she mentioned her dad! She was scared of him!"

Robin sighed, "do you think he?"

"He could've."

"We need to go to California."

***

  
"I was thinking of sending your little friends some pictures!"

"But you said-"

"I know what I said! But who cares. I mean you gonna be gone by the time they find you!"

"G-gone?"

The older man nodded smiling.

"Yes Max! I'm gonna do it right in front of them too! How fun would that be?" He clapped his hands together.

The young redhead looked at him, "you're a monster!"

"Oh darling believe me I know. But I thought that's what you wanted? Oh please kill me! They won't care if I'm gone anyway! They won't need me! Please put me out of my misery. If you really wanted to be dead, you wouldn't be here."

Tears filled her bright blue eyes. He was using her own words against her. But were those hurtful words entirely wrong? I mean come on. How long does it take to realize your friend is actually missing instead of dead. Maybe they don't care. Maybe they're happier.

"How long do I have left?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! They figured it out! Maybe they're already too late? What's in Els letter anyway?


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your blood is on his hands.

_Dear El,_

Eleven brought a hand to her mouth. She was already so emotional.

_You were my first lady friend. Thank you. For everything El. I hope your not mad at me._

I could never be mad at you Max.

_I really wish we became friends earlier. Maybe that would've given us more time to go to California._

Cali-for-nia?

_It's a state El. I was born there._

Oh.

_Remember that beach you were on in Billy's memories? That's California. I wish I could take you to that beach._

I miss you Max.

_I wanna tell you something El._

Anything.

_Wherever you are. People are gonna be mean. Its normal. But listen to me. Your not alone El. Don't let their words get to you. Don't let them see that they've hurt you. Be strong. Put on a brave face. I know you can do it El. I know you can. They're just jealous. They're mean and rude and have an ugly heart. Don't let them tear you down. Promise me you won't._

I promise Max.

_Goodbye El. It was fun while it lasted._

_\- Max_

***

Eleven sobbed as she held the note tightly. Her best friend was gone. She could've helped. Instead of talking to Mike all the time, she could've talked to her best friend.

That's when it hit her. Hard.

Max was still hurting. Just like she lost Hopper, Max lost Billy. She lost her brother. No one was there for her. She had no one. No one checked up on her. No one saw how much she was hurting. No one saw how she was hurting herself. No one asked. No one _cared._

But they did! Right? They cared so much about her. Right? Max didn't know that tho. She never knew how much her friends cared about her. How much people loved her.

_Oh._

She didn't did she? She doesn't know what real love is. She doesn't know what family is! The family she has is being ripped away from her. The family she _had_ never noticed. What a horrible family right?

***

"Come on El! We don't have all day!"

El looked up at Steve, "why are we going? She's gone."

Mike held her hand tightly. She gently squeezed it. "El somethings not right about this. I have a bad feeling."

His shorter girlfriend looked up at him, "Max's gone Mike!" Mike shook his head, "I don't think she is."

Robin looked at the two lovebirds, "and if shes still alive-"

"She could be in danger."

Everyone finally understood what Mike was trying to Say. Everyone except for El. She looked at everyone, confusion clear on her face. "El," she looked at Nancy, "we- Mike thinks Max's in danger."

That was enough to get El going. If Max was still alive, she could be hurt! She didn't have her powers. How would she save her?! It was hopeless.

***

Mike and Nancy were packing for their long road trip to California. The mail finally came. Karen was looking at it. Bills. Bills. More Bills. _For Nancy and Mike._ It was from California.

"Mike! Nancy! You have Mail!"

The two siblings ran downstairs, Nancy grabbing the envelope. Karen walked to the living room to play dolls with her youngest daughter. Mike stood next to his older sister as she opened the letter.

***

_Dear wheelers,_

_You may not know who this is but Max is a very pretty girl. She looks just like her mother, would you say so? Anyways I understand your upset. I mean how did you notice my babygirl had depression?! Oh well. I have her. Shes mine now. Your never getting her back. Alone with my daughter at last. You should hear her begging. Oh please kill me! No one cares! They don't need me! Please kill me put me out of my misery! Its pathetic. Absolutely pathetic. Don't get me wrong, I'd love to kill the whiny bitch. But I love playing games. Today is Monday. Not sure when you'll get this either. I'll give you till friday! If you can find her, I'll let her talk to you before I kill her. If you don't, well she'll really be dead. Either way the outcome is great right? Those pictures should help you. Enjoy your adventure._

_\- Sam Mayfield_

***

Mike was in tears by the end of the letter. She wanted to die? She actually wanted to leave them. No! No she didn't! He's just a crazy lunatic! It's all in his head. Right?

He looked up at his older sister who was trying to be strong for him. Nancy and Max never talked. No. But Nancy was very fond of the sarcastic redhead.

She took the pictures out of the envelope. First one was a San Deigo post card.

Then a picture of two adults with a baby in front of a small yellow house.

The third picture was zoomed in on the street sign.

Fourth was the house numbers.

The fifth one. Mike couldn't even bring himself to look at it. The redhead was chained up. Black eye. Blood coating her beautiful face. It's almost as if her freckles had fallen off and were replaced by blood instead. Her leg looked broken. But the part that hurt Mike the most were the cuts along her arms. There were cuts and words. He knew for a fact Max had done those herself.

The sixth one was when Nancy had shielded Mike's eyes. Her bones and ribs were sticking out. There were finger shaped bruises on her hips. She was in an... well Inappropriate position. One her friends should never see. Blood was pooling around her. She looked dead. She was pale. All gingers were. But she looked like a ghost.

The strong girl they once knew would never be strong again.

***

"Its almost friday Max!" Sam Mayfield clapped his hands together.

The broken redhead looked up at him, "why can't you just get it over with!"

He bent down and grabbed her chin forcefully. He then spit on her face, rubbing it around. "Max don't be like that! I thought you knew me better. You remember how much I loved playing games don't you?"

"So what! This is all some sick _game_ to you?!"

Sam laughed and let go of her, "see you finally get it! Isn't it fun?!"

The fourteen year old girl glared up at him, "no. It isn't."

"I really hope your friend Enjoyed the pictures." She looked up at him, fear in her eyes. "I think his names Mike? Might enjoy seeing those wonderful pictures."

"What did you send him?!"

"Just showing him how I can kill you at any point. He makes one wrong move," he points the gun at her head, " _your blood is on his hands_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Times moving fast. Fridays so soon. This is your fault. This is all of your faults.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You got the letter Tuesday morning. You left 10 minutes later. What's taking so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!!
> 
> Attempted suicide!

Mike and Nancy called all their friends over immediately. To say they were mad would be an understatement. They were furious. Not at Max. At themselves for not noticing she was hurting. They were also mad at Sam. This isn't a game.

They had called the California police department before, letting them know the situation. Nancy packed her gun, just incase. The police told them there wasn't really anything they COULD do since he was her father.

Total bull if you ask me.

They decided to take two cars. Robin, Steve, Dustin, and Lucas in one. The other had Johnathan, Nancy, Mike, Will, and El. This was going to be a long ride.

***

Max was sitting in the spot she always sat in. Something was different today. She looked around the room and saw a stool. The gun. The gun was on the stool! She stood up? Expecting to be yanked back down by her restrains. She didn't. She ran to the gun, picking it up with shaking fingers. The small ginger held the gun up to her head.

_Max think about your friends!_

Ok ok. I will. Let's see.

El, shes happy with Mike. I shouldn't ruin that.

 _Max_.

Will, oh Will. The shy little boy. I've never talked him. He'll be ok!

_Max.._

Dustin, hm. He has Suzie. Never needed me.

_Max..._

Lucas. He deserves so much better! They all do! Mike doesn't care! No one doesn't none of them care! They don't need me. They don't want me there! No one cares anymore. Only Billy. Billy cared about me. _I'm coming Billy._

She cocked the gun and put it up to her head again. Max put her finger on the trigger carefully, and shot.

No. Nonononono. She felt nothing. No pain. She cocked the gun again, aiming at her chest. She shot. Nothing. "Its not loaded Max."

The girl screamed. _It wasn't supposed to be like this!_ She fell to the floor sobbing. Started banging her fist against the cement like a crazy person. She didn't care. She just wanted to be _gone_. Completely and utterly _gone_. She _didn't_ want her friends to find her like this. Weak and broken.

"You have two days left."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You shouldn't have done that Max. Its wenesday. You have two days. You couldn't wait two more days?


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thursday. One day left Max!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning!!! 
> 
> Implied rape!

"Ok ok take a left!"

"My left or your left?"

"My left wait no- your left!"

"Robin which one is it?!"

"Okay okay your left!"

Lucas and Dustin looked at each other. Were they gonna die before they get to Max? "Steve it's already Thursday! We're lo-"

" _Welcome to California_."

The four of them turned to look at the sign. Dustin chuckled to himself for a moment. Max always wanted them to visit her home. Here there are. In Max's home. Without Max.

***  
El was staring out the window. Looking at all the pretty Christmas lights. There may have not been snow, but it still looked pretty. Max would've like it. Nancy looked at the backseats, "El why don't you get some rest? We'll wake you up when we get to Max, okay?" El nodded and tried to get some rest.

"Yoh should sleep too Nance. You look tired."

"What if we don't make it in time?"

Johnathan looked at her before turning his eyes back to the road, "we will. I know we will."

"Johnathan. There was one more picture. I couldn't show anyone."

"What was it?"

"Johnathan. I think he-"

Johnathan slammed the breaks and looked at Nancy, "no! Nancy no! No way. Okay! Once we get there, I'm killing that son of a bitch. That girl, that poor little girl had to go with moving, being left out, then her brother dies because of some fucking _monster_! Her best friend moved away, shes scared! She breaks up with Lucas constantly because she doesn't want him to realize how shitty she actually is and leave her first! She _fourteen_ Nancy! She tried to kill herself! _Twice_! I saved her the second time. I know her Nancy. She's not as strong as she says she is. She was taken from her friends. Her _family_! We were supposed to protect her, to be there for her! I don't know what I'm gonna do if he-"

The taller boy broke down into tears. Johnathan talks to Max? Who knew. Is this how Billy knew her? The vulnerable fourteen year old girl she actually is or the strong badass that hides her feelings?

Nancy rubbed his arm a little before he started driving again. They were all hurting. No matter how close they were to her, she was important. To all of them. Max was strong. Everyone knew that. But sometimes with being strong comes vulnerability.

***

"Maybe your right Max. Maybe your friends don't care about you. Its th-"

The door was kicked down. Steve was standing in front of Robin and the two kids.

"Touch her and I'll kill you!"

Sam smiled at Max and grabbed his gun, pointing it at her head.

Let the blood fest begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let the family reunion begin.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is home?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Life isn't what it always seems to be. Remember that.

Johnathan and the rest of them showed up at the house 10 minutes later. The door was wide open and there was a car parked out front. "Shit shit shit shit shit! They didn't wait for us!"

The three kids and two adults ran into the house. Max! She's alive! She's actually alive. The young redhead looked up at her friends, tears gathering in her eyes. She started working on getting the chains open.

Lucas took a step forward, as Sam pointed the gun at him. Steve looked at him with a crazed look in his eye. He tackled the older man to the floor, pinning his arms as Robin kicked the gun out of his hands. Nancy ran over to Max, immediately helping her get the chains off. Steve was in the process of beating the shit out of Sam Mayfield. Nancy helped the girl walk over to her friends.

"Steve Robin! Let's go now!"

The two of them ran to the friends, but Sam was quick. He jumped up, grabbing the gun. "Move and I shoot!"

He point the gun at El. Cock. Trigger. "Move." El shook her head looking at Max behind her. Sam shrugged, "suit yourself."

_Bang!_

El was on the floor. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked at the spot she was standing in. No! _This wasn't supposed to happen!_ STOP!

The ginger laied on the floor, her beautiful red locks covered in blood. She put her hand on her stomach, groaning. She smiled at El. She smiled at all of them. Her eyes rolled back.

Nancy got her gun and shot Sam. All the kids crowded around their friend, sobbing. Sirens could be heard in the background.

***

She looked so _tiny_. Those _machines_. That _hospital gown_. Two visitors at a time. That was the rule. Rules _suck_.

Life isn't always what it seems to be. There are no short cuts. Max _knows_ that. Billy taught her that. She believed him. But now shes watching him, frowning at her.

"I saw everything Max."

The ginger put her head down.

Her older brother wrapped her in a warm hug. That may have been their first hug. Not very affectionate siblings. He cried into her hair, kissing the top of her head repeatedly. Max was just happy to finally be with her brother again.

He let go of her and crouched down, so he was at her eye level. He lifted her chin softly to make her look at him. "Max. Those people, they really care about you. Go to them. Go back. I'm right here Max. I'll be here when you come later but right now, you need to go to your family Max. They _need_ you." The redhead looked at him tearfully. She knew he was right. They all risked their lives for her. She nodded and he smiled at her, standing up. He gave her one last tight hug and kissed the top of her head. "Till we meet again sis."

***

"Max?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is sadly the final chapter of this book! I will be Making a sequel to this that will go more in depth with the aftermath and the ships! I really hope you enjoyed reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it! The squeal will be called Max? And I'm thinking of publishing it tommorow! Have an amazing day ♡

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I really appreciate feedback. Have a great day! ♡


End file.
